A torch applying high temperature to a predetermined area is being presented in various structures depending on the kind of burning fuel (liquid fuel, gaseous fuel) and for various applications including welding, cutting, surface treatment, waste disposal, etc. In addition, in recent years, a plasma torch is being widely used to obtain higher burning heat by supplying working gas (nitrogen, oxygen, hydrogen, argon, helium, methane, propane, etc.) to plasma formed by applying high pressure current to a space located between two electrodes.
As such a plasma torch is identified in Korean patent Nos. 10-0493930, 10-0276674, 10-0459315, and 10-0204354, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-1998-0702147, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0270697, which are incorporated by reference, it may be formed in a variety of structures, thereby it may be used in many industrial fields for applications including welding, cutting, and waste disposal.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a plasma torch presented in “Rotating arc plasma jet and method of use for chemical synthesis and chemical by-products abatements” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,538, which is incorporated by reference.
As illustrated in the drawing, a processing chamber 11 of a conventional plasma torch 10 includes a cathode housing 12, wherein the cathode housing is provided with a cathode electrode 14 therein, and power is supplied to the cathode electrode by a power source 13. The plasma torch 10 is constructed in such a manner that an anode electrode 15 is provided at a position spaced apart from an outer circumferential surface of a lower part of the cathode housing 12 so that during discharge, an arc can be generated responding to the cathode electrode 14. Particularly, the anode electrode 15 is configured to be spaced apart from the cathode electrode 14 so that a space formed in the anode electrode surrounds an end part of the cathode electrode.
On one hand, a magnetic field coil 17 is provided outside the cathode housing 12 so that a discharge arc generated between the cathode electrode 14 and the anode electrode 15 rotates in a discharge chamber 16. Accordingly, the discharge arc generated between the end part of the cathode electrode 14 and the anode electrode 15 rotates under the influence of the magnetic field, thereby projecting faster.
However, the above-mentioned plasma torch requires an additional magnetic field coil to increase the speed of a discharge arc or to generate a discharge arc. Accordingly, the plasma torch has a problem in that the plasma torch requires increasing the size thereof, and a magnetic field coil may malfunction due to high heat of an area adjacent to the magnetic field coil.